


The Lake

by BakerSt_Irregular



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, based off of the pics from twitter, slight language, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt_Irregular/pseuds/BakerSt_Irregular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have rescued Claire and left Sam with clean-up. Dean has something that he needs to get off of his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anyone else read this so sorry for all mistakes! I tried to fix as many as I could.

Dean, Cas and Claire are making their way out of the way of Sam handling the monster wreaking havoc on the town and Claire. There's a comfortable silence through the impala. Dean always find it odd when killers sit next to each other. He doesn’t think about it often, but today the thought struck him like a ton of bricks. He and the guy sitting next to him were mass murderers, and they had an “innocent” girl in the back seat. He assumed that she hadn’t killed anyone yet, of course she had seen her fair share of death. 

 

He looked ahead and saw a lake. It felt familiar to him so he pulled over towards the lake. Cas gave Dean a look of familiarity too, so at least it wasn't just his thoughts. He stopped the car and everyone piled out. Dean pulled Claire off to the side while Cas walked towards the waters edge. He could hear mumbled whispers passing between Dean and Claire. He wondered what they were saying but figured it wasn't really his area. So he turned back to the lake and saw the sun beginning to set. Dean clapped him on the shoulder as he joined the fallen Angel at the water edge. A good minute later and Dean still hadn't moved his hand from Cas's shoulder. He looked at Dean curiously. Dean looked back at him. He took his arm off of the other man's shoulder and turned him towards him keeping his hand on his arm. 

 

"Cas, I need to get something off of my chest," he said. Cas stayed quiet. Dean took it as a cue to keep going. He opened and closed his mouth several times never quite figuring out the best way to confess his feelings to Cas. After doing this a few times Dean just settled his mouth into a hard line. 

 

"Dean, just tell me. You know you can tell me anything," Cas said encouraging him. Dean still had a hold of Cas's arm, he pulled the angel slowly towards him. Or maybe he was going towards the angel they couldn't tell as they gravitates towards each other. Inches away from each other Cas could feel Dean's breath on his lips. Almost teasingly slow, Dean closed the distance between them and lightly touched Cas's lips with his own. 

 

He pulled back for a bit letting the tremendous moment settle between them before he tried it again with a little bit more vigor, yet still with gentleness, not wanting to break this one perfect thing. When they both needed a breath they put their foreheads together and smiled. 

 

"Alright you lovebirds," Claire said. They had forgotten that the young Novak was there with them. She had a phone in her hands but she was paying enough attention. "We should probably get a move on there places we've got to be and people to see. Like your brother who will love to hear about this."

 

That caught Dean's attention. 

 

"Don't you dare. I'm not ready to tell him yet." Dean said slightly terrified of what his brother would think. Claire smiled. That scared dean more than anything. Suddenly Dean got a text. 

 

Finally dear god

-Sam

 

 

Shit. 

 

"What did you do?" Dean asked as calmly as he could. He suddenly got another text, this one was from Claire. It was a picture of him and Cas kissing. He stood there and gaped at Claire for two reasons. One: he couldn't believe she sent that to Sam. Two: it was a damn good picture, it had excellent composition and beautiful lighting. 

 

Cas looked over Dean's shoulder at the phone. He smiled. “It’s us,” he said in a whisper only Dean could hear. Dean looked over his shoulder and met eyes so trusting, loving, and blue that he didn’t even really care what anybody said. He had fallen head over heels for his best friend and nobody was going to stop him. 

 

“Alright we should probably, um, you know, get to the, you know, hotel,” Dean said still looking at Cas. Cas took his hand and lead him back to the impala as Claire followed. 

 

“Just don’t do anything too sickening,” Claire requested as they got in. 

  
“To be honest Claire, no promises,” Dean said. Cas looked at him and smiled as they drove off into the last light of day. 

**Author's Note:**

> All critiques are welcome! (Though now that I think about it constructive criticism would be best)


End file.
